My life to my crown
by marine22
Summary: I am a dragon of the gods, and this is my life to my crown. I have no wings, or powers-I split them up. I watch as my powers became lines of royalty to elementix fairies. oc
1. Only the beginning

Ten thousand years, that's how long it took me to get my crown. My life was nothing but easy. The cruelty of Dragons is nothing to play around with. We use you and others to our advances. We use people to achieve our goals, and in the process kill our prey. We are known as murders. But I am no occupation.

Being a child of the gods, and having all the power of the dimensions at my fingertips. But with such power comes great responsibility to ensure the use is right and for just reasons.

That is my life on a daily basis. But trying to achieve my goals to earn my crown. I had to train fairies to be avatars, kill them twice over, and take their every senescence's of power as my own.

Answer me this-Who am I? I am Solaria (OC), and I am a Dragon of the Gods.]

Bloom POV

I was meditating on my rock by the lake near the palace 0n Sparks, when suddenly I got this strange feeling that I went numb. Change was coming, and soon. It was just this weird feeling like I was numb. I got up and ran as fast as I can to my parents to tell them that something bad was going to happen.

"Well then Bloom, I will allow you to go back to Alfea." Oritel said nicely. I couldn't help but run over to her and hug the daylights out of her.

"Thank you daddy, so much!" I squeaked.

"Bloom could you please let go of me." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." I said letting dad go.

"Its nothing to be worried about, now go to Alfea." Marion reminder me.

Merliah POV (OC)

There was something wrong riding under the waves and on the currents, change. Change was coming, and fast. I had to alert my father, the high king of the seas of the Realm of Tides. I swam into a very important meeting.

"This better be good to interpret a war meeting." my father boomed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes father it is important, more important than this stupid war." I calmly stated.

With that, he dismissed the war council "What is it my fairy fish?" he asked a little nicer.

"You know about the history the Dragon Water, well, I have this numb feeling all over my body." I stated.

"What is it?" I just wonder how he has so much patience with me.

"I think an ancient power will a raise once again. And it is something we can't control, alone. But I do have an idea." I said with an intake of water.

"Well, get it out with then." he got serious.

"Let me go to Alfea." I stated. That was over with, I was accepted into Alfea.

Melantha POV (OC)

The roots of the trees started to turn as I casted a spell to cause a sink hole into the ground I was training on. Then, a numb feeling started to came over my body, and I just stand there dazed. I knew there was something trembling in the ground below my feet. Something bad was going to happen.

I ran over to my mother and yelled "Something was going to move the earth."

"What is the trouble?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I know is I have to maximize my power which means going to Alfea." I said. She let me go to Alfea.

Aitheria POV (OC)

I could smell something in the air that was not right in the current. My body going numb. I flew as fast as I could to my parents throne room.

"What is it, my dear princess? my father said. He cared about me as he did his own life.

I explained "Something is wrong. I can feel the change of the current of the wind."

"What is it?" he questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. I know have to go to Alfea." and they allowed me to go to Alfea.

Stella POV

I was at my parent's palace when I saw an eclipse happening. My body going numb. Something was going to happen. I ran to the throne room to tell my parents.

"Mom, Dad something is wrong?

"What is it, Stella? Radius asked.

"Whats wrong, darling? Luna sympathized for me.

"I don't know. I just have to go back to Alfea, now. I said.

"Then, go. We can take care of the place." Radius reassured me.


	2. AN

A/N

Ashia is Layla. Domino is Sparks, and Andros is Tides. Roxy is in it with blond streaks. All pets apply to this story from all past seasons and movies.

Nuri is fire in Arabic. The fifth element is Energy. Elementix was not my idea.

The story was inspired by WOW, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and The Fifth Element (check it out).

This will be a 3-part series. Right now its on part 1.

If anyone has a question please feel free to review or PM me.


End file.
